Forum:Farm crawmerax and armory
I dont know if people know about this yet but here's what happened. I played through DLC 3 on playthrough 2 by myself, then my cousin downloaded DLC 3 and I helped him beat it on playthrough 2 as well. Now by beating it I mean we killed Knoxx then farmed armory using glitch. So we got bored of this and decided one of us would lock the armory so we could also farm crawmerax, now the crazy thing is on his account without me being in his host game he set off the armory timer and rolled credits, after this he loaded tbone junction and I went into his game, he accepted the crawmerax mission and we went and killed him which game me the achivement and allows to turn the mission in. Niether of us have turned in the mission and I nocticed thaat of course on his host games we can only farm crawmerax, but if I host I can still go into armory using glitch as well as farm crawmerax! Like I said I have no idea if people already knew about this but it appears you can farm both if done a certain way i.e. going into a host game, defating crawmerax, and you should be able to do both. Yes, we know that. actually, you can go 2 omre time in the armory (and setting the bomb) because Markus bought the place and let you loot it after killing a bunch on enemies. im too lazy to go check the actual name of these missions. apparently you accepted the first one. I hope this answer some questions Valtiell 03:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) The 2 missions Marcus gives you for looting the armory are, in order, Super Marcus Sweep, and It's Like Christmas! I'm not quite sure what you're trying to say here, but from what I gather... You can both farm the armory and Crawmerax... Why is this special? My armory is closed on my hunter because I chose to finish all the missions and didn't care about farming the armory, so I can only farm Crawmerax on him. On my Siren, I chose to leave the first armory farming mission incomplete, but finished Super Marcus Sweep and It's Like Christmas! (acquired through joining a friend who already had them), so that my armory won't accidentally get locked by having the 'Steal Loot' marker checked off since the first run doesn't have that req. Anyway, so my Siren is both capable of 'glitch' farming the armory, and farming Crawmerax both whenever I feel like it... If that is what you're trying to say you've done, it's nothing new, it's actually pretty normal now because nobody wants to close off their armory for reasons misunderstood by myself because farming the armory to me is slow and produces nothing of valuable use to me. I'd rather just go in, kill Crawmerax and check out the loot, walk out of his den; return straight back in to whipe him out again, rinse and repeat for the largest; quickest; best loot chance in the game. - K1ng 03:30, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed with K1ng. Farming Craw is faster, easier, gives better loot, and, most importantly, it's actually fun! You can get together with some friends, gain proficiencies, powerlevel people, and actually be challenged sometimes. I don't bother farming the Armory anymore. Crawmerax is infinitely more enjoyable to farm. -- 03:50, March 25, 2010 (UTC) K, ya I wasnt sure if it was new, just thought I would get it out there. I also agree about farming crawmerax, way quicker, better loot, I usually kill him around 5 to 10 times then do 1 armory run since im right by it and then start over. My best smg though oddly enough came from armory. Desert Anarchy that does 179x4 dmg, 35 acc, and 12.5 fire rate. If you farm Crawmerax enough, you'll get better versions of just about anything you own. I've found way better versions of almost everything I've got. The way I farm Crawmerax is with my Siren because it's the fastest. I have 66 inventory slots on her, so I can go up and kill Crawmerax, pick up all but ~6 items and sell them all so as to keep the field clear and non-laggy. Leave, come back, repeat over and over until eventually I'll pick up the individual items that I left behind from each pile. I originally tried throwing all the weapons off the cliff just to get them off the field so I wouldn't mix them up with the new drops, but it starts to make your game lag, a lot. So just kill him, sell everything so you don't mix up drops, and keep farming as much as you want. I've gotten to the point where solo I can kill him in like 30 seconds to a minute with my Siren. I use a Penetrator (fully-automatic sniper rifle), and a Specter class mod (sniper ammo regeneration and critical hit boost), take out all the claws and eye, then phase walk to the opposing rock in the middle of the area so he can't see me when I come out of phase walk. Strafe out and for the second before he sees me I finish off his back. It's really quick, really easy, and the best way I know to get good loot. Actually got a pearlescent shield, the Alactrious Rose, to drop today on my 2nd run at him. - K1ng 04:48, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I absolutely agree with Claptrap and K1ng on this. Once you have access to Crawmerax the Armory is basically useless. It takes to long to get there, you have to exit to the dash (on consoles ) to respawn it and you have to fight Knoxx and his adds everytime just to get in. With Crawmerax you just drive there, kick his butt gather your loot. K1ng will agree I am sure, when you duo him with decent equipment and a little team work, you will spend more time gathering loot than you do killing Craw and his adds. It is also better to do it on SPT than FPT. A friend of mine power leveled my Lv 45 Hunter to 61 in one night and we still had time for him to go grab his level 7 Siren and we got her to lv 20 in one run. lol I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 14:35, March 25, 2010 (UTC)